fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Channel Chasers/References
*Dragon Ball and Pokémon - Maho Mushi (Channel 297) *Rugrats - Carpet Critters (Channel 2) *The Jetsons and The Sopranos - The Futurellis (Channel 1) *Jonny Quest - Jonny Hunt (Channel 4) *Speed Racer - Go Go Racer (Channel 193) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - Heavy Hal (Channel 3) *Batman: The Animated Series - Blackbird and Sparrow (Channel 195) *Strawberry Shortcake - Paula Poundcake (Channel 50) *WWE Friday Night SmackDown - Politically Inaccurate Smashdown (no channel number) *Wheel of Fortune - The Million Dollar Spin (no channel number) *Tom and Jerry - Ted & Jimmy (Channel 291) *Blue's Clues - Clint's Hints (Channel 290) *Sesame Street - Poppyseed Avenue (Channel 295) *Deep Throat - Deep Toot *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows (Channel 297) *Peanuts - Walnuts (Channel 190) *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Olive, The Other Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman (Channel 293) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies - Rabid Rabbit (Channel 292) *The Flintstones - The Meatflints (The Turnstones) (Channel 192) *Space Ghost - Space Specter (Channel 191) *The Simpsons - The Feldmans (Channel 294) *Scooby-Doo - Snooper Dog and The Clue Crew (Channel 194) *The History Channel - Biographical Channel (Channel 298) *Three's Company -When Cosmo and Wanda run after Timmy around the sofa *Barney & Friends - When a purple dinosaur hugs Timmy *Happy Days - When Timmy jumps on water skis over a shark, it's a reference of an episode of Happy Days, where the character Fronzie does the same.This scene of Happy Days also gave the name to the expression "Jump The Shark'' that means the point when something absurd happens in a plot of a TV Show.'' *Late Show Top Ten List - When Timmy writes top ten "To Do" list, it's a reference for the regular segment of Late Show With David Letterman called "Top Ten Lists" *Wheel of Fortune - When Timmy chooses the letter "E" to complete the word "T-I-M-M-Y T-U-R-N-_-R". *Saturday Night Live - When Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda say "Saturday Night Comedy" *Friends-When Timmy is inside a cup of coffee with three guys and three girls, that people with him are, from left to right, animated versions of Ross (David Schwimmer), Joey (Matt LeBlanc), Chandler (Matthew Perry), Monica (Courteney Cox), Phoebe (Lisa Kudrow) and Rachel (Jeniffer Anniston), the character of Friends.The cup of coffee is because on Friends,the characters always hang out on a coffee shop called Central Perk. *American Idol - When Timmy is a judge of a singer competition and a shark eats a competitor. Also, he looks like Simon Cowell. *Diff'rent Strokes - When Timmy says he can hang with other "two-foot kids", and an african-american kid says "hey, what are you talking about?". This kid is actually Arnold Jackson, character from "Diff'rent Strokes", portrayed by Gary Coleman, whose catchphrase was "What'chu talkin' about, Willis?". *CNN World News - When Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda are under-nourished african kids being filmed by america camera-men. * Alec Baldwin makes a voice cameo as the voice of the older Timmy. * During the Fairly OddParents 7-7-07 Greatest Wish Marathon, Channel Chasers was ranked as the number one wish. * The song If I Lived In TV was cut from the film and featured as a bonus on the DVD. * This is the sixth time Timmy in a transformed state is shown and the third time he is transformed more than once. * The Simpson style opening includes Timmy writing "This is the sincerest form of flattery." on the chalkboard in a similar style to Bart Simpson. Butch Hartman is a fan of The Simpsons. * Deep Toot is a reference to the informant Deep Throat, who provided information to bring down Richard Nixon. * Mr. Turner whistled part of the Fairly OddParents after he giggled the second about the name Deep Toot. * The name Maho Mushi and its japanese writing マホムシ are presumably taken from the japanese Snake named Mamushi, japanese original name Nihon mamushi (ニホンマムシ) or the word Mamushi (マムシ) meaning Adder used in electronic work. The words Maho (マホ) and Mushi (ムシ) neither single nor together written has any meaning. * During the final fight in Maho Mushi, Timmy cries "Miyazaki" when charging at Vicky. This was a nod to Hayao Miyazaki, who is famous for his films. * During the Maho Mushi fight scene, Vicky shouts "Kurosawa" as she attacks Timmy. This is a nod to Akira Kurosawa, maker of Seven Samurai. * Dictator Vicky's uniform in the future has some similarities to those worn by military dictators, such as Adolf Hitler. * This film, "The Big Superhero Wish!", "Fairly Odd Baby", "The Fairly Oddlympics", "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas" are so-far the only episodes to use live action. * Timmy's attire in Maho Mushi resembles that of Kid Goku of Dragon Ball, Vicky's clothes in Maho Mushi resembles that of Demon King Piccolo. *Inside Blackbird's bird cage lair is a computer named "Bird Brain". This would later be used as the name of an actual villain Butch Hartman's T.U.F.F. Puppy who also headquarters in a newspaper-lined birdcage. *Apparently according to Cosmo, fairies do not have to worry about loss of oxygen in space because they are magic. *Future Timmy going back in time to warn Timmy about Vicky could be a reference to Dragon Ball Z, where Future Trunks goes back in time to warn Goku about the androids. *When Timmy and Vicky are climbing up the credits, you can see Butch Hartman's name in there. * At the end credits of Adolescent genetically altered karate cows the TV guide displays Maho Mushi on channel 298 though Maho Mushi appears on Channel 297. The next scene shows the correct broadcast order. *The Magic TV Remote that caused the trouble throughout this special is later seen in "Timmy's Secret Wish" as one of many items or wishes that were unwished by Timmy Turner and brought to the land of Hocus Poconos, where the wishes of godchildren who have lost their godparents go. The remote itself is not used however, and it is unclear what color it was since the environment of Hocus Poconus is black and white. *It is revealed that when a godchild is grown up their fairies leave them, however out of all known things so far that would cause a godchild to lose their godparents, this is the most peaceful method for a godchild to lose their godparents. *Some scenes from "Abra-Catastrophe!" (such as Butch Hartman's animated cameo) and other episodes such as "Crime Wave" and "Odd Ball", are shown when Timmy is travelling through the TV universe. This could indicate that the Fairly OddParents is a TV show inside the Fairly OddParents universe. **Also, there are pictures of the show's production staff in one of the TVs in the Dimmsdale TV universe, including Bob Boyle. *Everyone in the FOP cast broke the 4th wall on the Dimmsdale TVs and Cosmo and Wanda broke the "real" 4th wall on Ted & Jimmy by looking at us and saying stuff about cartoon violence and for Cosmo saying "...didn't they have sensors back then?" *'' Poppyseed Avenue is also seen in a Disney Channel show called A.N.T Farm in the episode "AmusemANT Park". *If Tammy and Tommy are 10 in the future scene that Means they were born in 2012. *When Cosmo says "You see, when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much...", it references the Cat in the Hat's line "When a mommy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much, they decide that..." from the 2003 live-action film adaptation of ''Dr. Seuss' the Cat in the Hat, in which the film was released one year earlier before this episode aired. *According to "Crocker Shocker", Crocker's belief in faries is what powers the Big Wand. At the end of this movie, Crocker is cured from believing in faries until Timmy wishes for everything to be back to normal. If he would not have, the Big Wand would receive no power, which in turn would give no power to the faries and cause Fairy World to fall out of the sky. *Vicky said while holding a V in her puppet form hands, "Today's show has been brought to you by the letter V!". This could be a reference to Viacom's "V of Doom" logo, which appeared in many classic shows. * Many movies and episodes that take place after Poof was born contradict some elements of the future seen in Channel Chasers. Poof's birth itself, Timmy's year of losing his fairies, the exact age of Timmy's kids, and some other minor details throw Channel Chasers and its ending into question. However, there is no real indication that anything has been retconned, and more interestingly the Magic TV Remote reappeared in a Season 8 episode. **Many fanon assumptions have been made about the ending scene involving Timmy, his future children, and former fairies. It is widely assumed that Timmy does not remember his fairies, or that Cosmo and Wanda are acting as Tammy and Tommy's godparents. Neither is outright stated. * The Fairly Odd Movie arguably answers the question of the mother of Timmy's children as being Tootie. As mentioned above, some elements of the movie contradict Channel Chasers, such as exactly when Timmy lost his fairies, but the website of the movie itself indicated that Tootie wants to name her future children Tammy and Tommy, a direct reference to the ending of Channel Chasers. Even after the live action movie, the creators have still avoided speaking on this issue directly and insist the viewers deduce it for themselves. * Timmy said that he doesn't want to leave a place where the scene is always used and used again but in his real world the buildings are always replayed. * Its not known how, or if, Vicky used the remote to return to her normal age. After she wins the contest money, she appears to be sixteen again in some scenes and eighteen in others but its hard to tell. She would definitely be sixteen after Timmy wished everything back to normal though. * Why did Future Vicky want to send someone back in time? She learned of a resistance against her having a plan to change the past, but once she secured the time travel belt from A.J. she should have had no reason to her minion back in time as there is nobody left to stop her (that she was aware of). Adult Timmy's explanation to his younger self on why he joined Vicky's forces as a double agent to a time travel scheme makes no sense. The only possible explanation was that while undercover, he lied to Vicky that the adult Timmy (himself) had went back in time through unknown reasons to try to change the past and prevent this future from happening. Another explanation is that Vicky to sent older Timmy in the past to destroy Timmy, so he couldn't stop it. * Timmy claims that if Vicky was fired then he would lose Cosmo and Wanda. This is not completely true as people like Crocker, Francis, and many other villains will continue to make Timmy's life miserable. * In one scene Vicky and Tootie's Dad's tie is white. * When Vicky's Mother proceeds to kick Mr. and Mrs. Turner out of her home, a picture of baby Vicky is hanging behind her. In the picture, baby Vicky's eyes are purple instead of her normal pink. * In the felt puppet sequence, Timmy and the others are seen jumping through a TV screen. When Adult Timmy and Vicky jump into the screen, a human hand can be seen pulling in the puppets. (Note: This may have been intentionally sloppy for humorous effect.) * In the same scene, when Timmy jumped through the TV the TV was back to normal after Vicky jumped through the TV. * Vicky managed to win a contest show, on the TV, using one of the magical remotes, even though Da Rules clearly states that magic can't be used to win a contest. (Note: Vicky did not actually win the contest, she used the remote to swap places with the winner Jerry and to age herself up so she would be old enough to participate.) * When Timmy and Vicky fought during Maho Mushi, Both Timmy's hat tip and Vicky's hair were cut off. when growing muscles, the missing piece of Timmy's hat and Vicky's hair returned, then disappeared again. * All of the future-timeline characters have five fingers as opposed to the four that FOP characters normally have. * There're two things in this episode that references the Looney Tunes Show: the parody, Rabid Rabbit and the ending where Cosmo references Porky Pig saying Th-th-th-th-that's All Folks where Wanda appeared, telling Cosmo what is wrong with him. Then he said it's really cold in here, and freezes himself. Also, there was a backround that has rings shaped like squares that're pink . * Why did Timmy have his age on his T-Shirt as he aged? * Why was Mr. Turner's hair seen when he came back to the room? He went bald after pulling his hair out very hard while he was in Timmy's room. Though he may have put on a wig on an off-screen part, and his hair may have grown back after this episode. * Why was the Turner house seen with a roof after Timmy used the rocket launcher he got from television to blow the roof off? Timmy could have wished it fixed. * Why was the Dinkleberg house seen built after Mr. and Mrs. Turner acted in a nuclear explosion? It could be because Timmy's parents never blew up the house since they saw that Timmy ran away before they could fire. * Why was the Turner house seen clean after Vicky trashed the Turner house? Though Timmy may have asked Cosmo and Wanda to wish it was clean and rebuilt as an off-screen part. Category:References Category:Trivia